In recent years, micro-incision cataract surgery (to be also referred to as “MICS” hereinafter) has been broadly carried out since quick restoration of the eye after surgery is possible by it and can suppress generation of astigmatism.
The endothelial cell of cornea is an important cell relates to the transparency of the cornea. There is a possibility that the endothelial cells of cornea are decreased caused by an external wound or surgery on eyes or by the wearing of contact lenses. It is necessary to take care since they are cells which do not regenerate.
On the other hand, viscoelastic material such as hyaluronic acid, chondroitin sulfate, a salt thereof and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose is used as an intraocular tissue protective agent or space retentive substance in the ophthalmic surgery (cf. Patent References 1 and 2). Viscoelastic materials draw attention by cornea protecting effect thereof, and viscoelastic materials having proper molecular weight have been investigated from the viewpoint of therapeutic effect and inflammation properties (cf. Patent References 3 and 4).
[Patent Reference 1] US Patent Publication 2002/0183279 A1
[Patent Reference 2] US Patent Publication 2002/0088233 A1
[Patent Reference 3] European Patent Publication 0138572 A2
[Patent Reference 4] WO 92/18543